


The Day Everything Changed.

by Cor321



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Fluffy, M/M, Simon is a disaster but he loves Jace to the moon and back, based on real life, non explicit panic attack, proposal fic, soft jace, sweet Jace, talk of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: The thing is Simon knew it was coming, it was something he and Jace had talked about extensively to ensure they were both ready to take the next step. So why was Simon so anxious? Can Jace find the perfect words to soothe his soul?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The Day Everything Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, yes I know 2 updates in one day?! Well this update is incredibly special to me. Exactly a year ago today the love of my life asked me to marry him, and well this is that story (but Jimon of course). I hope you all enjoy it.

Simon knew what was happening today, he and Jace had talked about getting married for years now, but they both agreed that this year would be the one they would probably get engaged. Jace had been dropping hints all week that this weekend would change everything and nothing all at the same time. That being said, even though he knew it was coming, Simon had an outrageous amount of anxiety coursing through him. 

The thing is he knew that Jace was his forever, he has known since they had been dating for only 3 months. But for some reason this  _ monumental _ moment was before them and Simon couldn’t stop his physiological reaction. They went out to dinner at one of their favourite places, and Simon barely touched his food. 

He kept fidgeting in the car on their way to the next stop. Jace put one hand on Simon’s knee while the other was firmly on the wheel. “Si, you okay?” He asked, sensing the nervous energy.

“I  _ think _ so.” Jace squeezed his thigh reassuringly, “I love you, you know that right.”

Jace looked over at him with a soft smile on his face, “Of course I do.”

“I have no idea why I am so anxious right now. Like we have talked about this so much and this is what I want, you are what I want.”

Jace looked over, a slightly worried look on his face, “Would it help if I told you where we are going?” Simon felt an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude in that moment, Jace had taken the time to plan this surprise, yet he was willing to let it all go just to make sure Simon felt comfortable. If he didn’t already know Jace was the right man for him, that moment sealed the deal.

“Do you remember the lights at the park? You were telling me about it a month ago, where you walk through and they have all types of lights set up.” Now that Simon had something to focus on he was able to breathe through his anxiety and actually enjoy the moment. He put his hand in Jace’s and smiled at his boyfriend, his thoughtful, caring, compassionate, gorgeous boyfriend.

They arrived at the park 10 minutes later and excitedly waited in line. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Jace, how he managed to find him in the sea of completely wrong people he will never know. Jace brought his hand up to cup Simon’s jaw and brought him in for a slow, gentle kiss. 

“Why don’t we get in there babe.” Jace whispered, the smile on his face immovable. 

There was very little that Simon actually remembered about the art and lights, but he did remember the bells at the front of the exhibit and how the lights turned on and off to make them look like they were ringing. The next thing he remembered was them walking up to the LOVE sign, the sign that was made of beautiful white lights that served as the perfect backdrop for pictures. With Jace’s hand firmly in his own Simon just focused on him while they waited to take their own pictures. 

This is the moment, Simon thought to himself. It was like time stood still when they walked up and Jace took his hands and got down on one knee. It’s like the rest of the world disappeared and it was just the two of them.

“Si, I’m not a man of many words. But know that when I think of forever I think of you, I think of sitting on the front porch sipping coffee watching our grandkids playing together. I think of long nights when I beat you in Mario Party and you make me sleep on the couch. I think of you and me against the world. Simon Lewis, will you,” Jace took a deep breath, “marry me.” Simon pulled him up into a fierce kiss, every anxiety he had earlier in the day slipped away in that moment. 

“Yes! Of course it’s a yes, it will always be a yes for you Jace.” He pulled Jace into another kiss before putting his hand out, like a giddy school girl for Jace to place the ring on his finger.

There were screams and whoops coming from in front of them. Simon legitimately forgot that they were even in a public place, but when he turned to the side he saw Alec and Magnus with huge smiles on their faces applauding with the rest of the crowd.

“Oh my God, I didn’t even see you two there.” Simon said pulling them both into warm hugs, never letting go of Jace’s hand. 

“Someone had to take pictures of the happy occasion darling.” Magnus said his camera in hand. “I would like to be the first to offer my congratulations, Alec and I couldn’t be more happy for you two.” Magnus’ eyes drifted to where Alec was pulling Jace into a crushing hug, whispering something into his ear. Simon couldn’t help the fondness that poured out of him watching the exchange.

“Thank you for being here for us.” Jace said to them.

“It was our pleasure dear.” Magnus looked up to Alec, “Alexander, why don’t we leave these two love birds to enjoy the rest of the exhibit.”

“Of course.” Alec said. Just as they were about to walk away he put a hand on Simon’s shoulder, “I couldn’t be more thrilled that you are marrying my brother. I have never seen him more happy than with you, and the way you balance each other out it’s truly a match made in heaven.”

“Thanks Alec.”

They walked the rest of the exhibit in a blur, Simon could not tell you one other thing that was there because all he was looking at was Jace. 

What he does remember though is sending Clary a snap of him and Jace holding hands, the ring very obvious, and proceeded to get a snap back saying, ‘you two are so cute.’

He ended up facetiming her and showing off the ring, which earned a lot of squeals and tears from his best friend.

The day was definitely not how he thought it would go. The emotions hit him like a truck, but Simon wouldn’t change any of it for the world, as he laid in bed next to his forever he knew that this is exactly where he was supposed to be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my real engagement as well as the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) Advent Calendar. Definitely check out the server if you haven't already, it is like nothing you've ever joined before.


End file.
